Homunculi 2012
by The Voice Of The Voiceless
Summary: What if the Homunculi existed in 2012, What does this mean for Amestris and the innocent people?
1. PREVIEW

Dwarf In The Flask: The Father

Dante: The Mother

Envy: The Brat, Gender Confused Skimpy Palmtree

Pride: The Nerd, Straight A Student

Lust: The Princess

Gluttony: The Fridgenapper,

Greed: The Popular Fresh & Clean Kid ,Mr Cult, Fuzzy Vest

Sloth: GET A FREAKING JOB!

Wrath: The Baby, Adopted Sucka! HAHAHA

King Bradley: The Boss

Greeling: Fast And Furious

OTHER CHARACTERS

Kimblee

Ed And Al

Hohenheim

Trisha

Devils Nest Crew

What if the Homunculi existed in 2012, What does this mean for Amestris and the innocent people?

Father: What am i going to do with you kids? 


	2. The Heist Part 1

Amestris 2012

Father: Greed, Envy, Wrath get over here immediately!

Envy: This better be good pops, im getting bored.

Father: Patience my child, you will all get your fair share.

Greed: Fair share of what?

Father: *Sigh* Head to the rendezvous behind the Amestris First National Bank and I'll explain everything. Bradley will be there with the supplies. Call me when you get there.

*Envy Growls*

Later in the van

Greed: Why is Wrath with us?

Envy: Because Father is an idiot, you know Wrath, he's gonna ruin everything.

*Wrath pouts*

Greed: This fair share better be worth the trouble. *Smokes Cigarette*

Amestris 1st National Bank

Envy: Now where is that old bastard...

Bradley: That old bastard is right behind you.

*Envy Jumps*

Envy: OH S*it you scared me.

Greed pulls out his iPhone and calls father

Greed: Ok we're here.

Father: Ok, these humans are getting on my last nerves. I want you to steal all the banks riches and bring them to me. Make sure there's no survivors.

Greed: No survivors? thats a little extreme don't you think?

Father: Do what i say son! I will keep in touch. Bye.

Greed:...Bye.

Greed looks devilishly at Envy.

Greed: Looks like we're robbing this joint.

Envy: Hmmmm you don't say? Is there any killing?

Greed: Unfortunately yes.

Envy: Hmm im starting to like this! So Bradley, what tools do you have.

Bradley: Oh the usual guns and bombs. Nothing special.

*Bradley tosses the bag of weapons to Envy*

Envy: The usual weapons my ass, where did you get all these.

Bradley: Rainy day.

Greed: Awww hell yeah, im going high profile.

Greed grabs an AA-12 Automatic gun with explosive rounds. Envy grabs a 1216 Shotgun. Bradley grabs, a AK14. Wrath grabs a regular pistol.

Bradley: I know this place up and down so this will be a piece of cake.

They enter the elevator

Greed: You ready for this?

Envy: Don't worry, i know what im doing,

Wrath: Im scared.

Envy: Hey your tagging along, so no fancy crap ok?

Wrath: Ok big brother.

Greed: Here we better put these masks on. By the way Envy, put on some pants on. Im getting tired of that stupid ass miniskirt.

Envy: Yeah, whatever.

The elevator opens.

Greed: Ok, people nice and easy, just like we planned.

To be Continued 


	3. The Heist Part 2

Greed: Alright, nice and easy.

*Greed fires 2 explosive bullets the air*

Envy: Ok people down on the ground, try any heroic crap and you're dead. Wrath, make sure they stay where they belong.

Wrath: *Shaking* Ok. Hmmm i never held a gun before. Ohhh do i pull this little switch.

Envy: DON'T!

Wrath accidentally fires a bullet at a civilian. The guy behind the desk grabs a security shotgun and shoots Greed in the back.

Envy: Greed!

Greed: Hmmm, must have been a mosquito

*Greed turns around without hesitations and shoots him in the head with the AA-12*

Greed: Hmmmm i was expecting more blood from you. Envy, Bradley get your asses over to the-...Safe...Well, this is interesting.

every person in the lobby had their guns pointed at the Homunculi

Envy: Um, Bradley what's going on?

*Bradley clears his throat*

Wrath: Im scared, PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!

*Envy grabs Wrath by the throat*

Envy: This is all your fault you little bastard. You just had to fire that gun.

Greed: As long as we have our stones, were alright. HA, This will be fun.

*Greed activates his ultimate shield* the whole place turns into a fireworks show.

Envy: Shit, what do we do now?

Greed: Bradley and Wrath, get to the vault, Me and Envy will kill these humans.

Wrath: What about the combination?

Greed: Just go!

Envy: Damn, do humans always carry guns with them.  
Greed: *Fires AA-12* I don't know and i don't care.

Envy: Who the hell are we robbing?

*Guards shooting from the elevator*

Envy: Hand me a grenade

*Envy throws a grenade in the elevator*

*Explosion*

Greed: Wow, you blew a hole in the wall,awesome. *Deactivates shield* And you blocked the entrance to the escape van.

Envy: Whoops.

*Greed sighs*

Greed: I will call father later, in the meantime we have to carry on. YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH THE HOMUNCULI! YOU GET CAPPED!

Guard: Freeze!

*Bam*

Greed: Ha, you make this too easy.

Envy: The vault is through that door.

Greed: Dont just stand there lets go!

*Greed and Envy ran through the lobby into the door where the vault is*

Greed: What the hell?

*They found Wrath in a pool of his own blood, his left arm is cut off*  
Envy: Wrath, what happened.

Wrath: B...B...Bradley.

*Wrath passes out*

Envy: Damn, that traitor.

Greed: Shit, shit shit, someone changed the vault code at the last minute.

Envy: Probably that bastard King Bradley.

*Greed pulls out his iPhone and calls Father*

Father: Yes Greed?

Greed: Dad, we have a problem, King Bradley betrayed us, left Wrath half dead, and changed the vault code at the last minute.

Father: Well shit, DAAAMMMN!. Well, come back home my children, the job is cancelled.

Greed: Hold on a second your godliness! I have a Plan B a super greedy idea.

Father: *sigh* Ok let me hear it.

Greed: You are gonna be suprised on what this 20 story building has to offer. Of what i've been told long ago, there's a hidden Museum located Underground north of the building, You always said you needed to move out of the depths of central and into a home with majestic treasures. And since the owner of the building has been decapitated, we can own this joint. Turn it into a high quality night club, a penthouse on the top floor, and no one can tell us otherwise.

Father: Hmmmmm thats interesting. But what about the vault?

Greed: I cant use my ultimate shield, its way to solid. And with 50,000,000 currency of gold and green the vault is highly protected. So we will have to blow it open. It wont damage anything on the inside but on the outside, its a very big impact.

Father: Im coming over. *hangs up*

Greed: Envy were blowing this shit open, are you done with Wrath yet?

Envy: Yes!

Wrath is all patched up with only 1 arm cut and a hole in his chest.

Greed: Setting the explosives. Take cover.

*BOOM*

Envy: AH MY EARS!

*Greed walks in the vault*

Greed: Good god, we're rich, WE'RE FREAKING RICH! Over 50 million right here, Gold bars, green, the power, the sex, the status, women and glory. We did it!

Envy: Quit with the gaa gaa and tell me where the hidden museum is.

Greed: Like i said, underground. That means we have to take the fire exit downstairs to the basement.

*Meanwhile in the basement*

Greed:They must of had this area blocked off, good thing i have an extra bomb

*Boom*

Envy: That should do it, so we go through this tunnel right?

Greed: Yes.

They arrive at the underground museum.

Greed: Wow!

The room was made of marble, clustered with statues and paintings and marble columns. 20 minutes later the rest of the Homunculi shows up.

Envy: So what do you think of our new base of operation?

*Father observes*

Father: It looks good. it may need some new enhancements.

Greed: We need to turn this place into a luxury vacation spot! GLUTTONY STOP EATING THE ART. As i was saying, we need to spend this money on a homunculi franchise throughout Amestris, a place where all humans can relax and take a load off.

Father: Humans don't deserve to relax, they deserve punishment.

Envy:True, but they're paying us, which means more money, and with more money, more power, and with more power, we can take over Amestris, and maybe the world.

Father:...You have a very good point. I will think about it, until then, do whatever you want. And Gluttony, please stop eating the art, thank you. 


End file.
